Revolution Roulette
by hiddendaisy1821
Summary: AU. Losing myself in this place, soon I'm gone without a trace. Chuck has gotten the Intersect 2.0 and it's working well. A little too well. Chuck POV


**Title**: Revolution Roulette

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. The lyrics in the story are by Poets of the fall.

**Summary**: AU. Losing myself in this place, soon I'm gone without a trace. Chuck has gotten the Intersect 2.0 and it's working well. A little too well. Chuck POV

**AN**: This takes place about five years after Chuck got 2.0. I clearly suck at summaries but I hope the story is not to confusing.

* * *

><p>A shot. Simple reflex intervened with fluid movement.<p>

if this machine doesn't stop  
>what will you do if it never goes out<br>never goes out of season  
>it never stops as it turns<br>there ain't no passion, yet it burns

Reload, glance to the left. Nothing, calm the breathing. It's simple, the way the movement comes. Motion of efficiency and death wrapped up in one. Empty the clip and run to the right. Move to the far side of the wall side step the bodies. Break the glass to the room on the left, slide behind the cabinets.

introducing my prison  
>losing myself in this place<br>soon I'm gone without a trace

The landing hurts. No, nothing hurts anymore. Kill the man on the right, crawl to the left side to minimize the threat. Efficiency at 80 percent. Almost there.

Who am I?

freed with that final incision  
>look my heart it's a bird<br>it needs to sing and to be heard  
>not this clockwork precision<p>

The others aren't prepared, they are never prepared. Always they fall. The finger on the trigger doesn't twitch, not anymore. Not for years and still they fall. No matter what they try. I almost feel pity; the metallic taste of blood is in the air. Still they fall. Is this all there is?

Will anyone stop me?

Another springs from behind and finds a knife lodged down his throat. The numbness is still there, yet I don't hesitate, I don't stop.

and the machine grows idiotic  
>who's gonna be its ingenious critic<p>

everybody loves the perfect solution  
>to beat the odds<br>against the poorest possible substitution  
>what you see is never what you're gonna get<br>everybody's playing revolution roulette

A dark room, a computer filled with files. The information, everything is about the information. Emotion doesn't matter. The closing walls around the heart, squeezing the life, the spark. Almost gone. The mission is all that matters, so why not take everything from me. There is already nothing to take.

Not now, mind slips into focus, four more steps. Out through the door, to the left 15 feet, through the window.

The wind and the terror split trough like the broken glass around me. Heart pumping, the sight is beautiful. Hands trembling, fear almost overwhelming, emotions crashing like waves inside. Begging to be free.

"Somebody help me."

Mind slips, picks up a notch. Lightning fast, pull the parachute open. Hard landing, never mind the fall only dislocated the shoulder. The mission is everything. Move faster. Efficiency at 95 percent. Take the closest car. It's not stealing if you know how to open it.

leaves you no arguments to trade  
>you can try the key or you can wait<br>but the lock will not open  
>so you're left with sanity to lose<br>cause the machine is a ruse  
>another invention to rule them<p>

Speeding through the streets. Faster, need to go much faster. To feel. Anything. God, can anyone notice. Will anyone notice? Some will notice, but no one will see. Nobody sees. The anguish, the hatred for one's self. The absolute knowledge on everything. The feeling of nothing.

Nobody cares. Those who cared have left.

Everything for the mission. Repeat it as many times, maybe someday it will mean something.

it's like a fistful of snake eyes  
>a hand grenade with bye byes<br>like a million spent on nothing  
>it's kinda like a pick in their lock<br>when you never went knock knock  
>hello anybody home? i'm coming in<br>with a touch of foreboding

Stop at the clearing, a man waits. Not a threat. Ice cold air hits you in the face. Not even a twitch. Can I feel the cold if it's what keeps me warm. When it's all I know. All I'm allowed to feel.

and the machine grows parasitic  
>who's gonna criticize the good critic<p>

everybody loves...

The man takes the drive, shakes your hand.

"Another mission complete Agent Carmichael, your country is in your dept."

How will it ever repay, when the same monster I'm finding is keeping me at bay. Not willing to let go of the precious monster it owns. That it has created. Not willing for human to be.

"Are you ready for your next mission, sir?"

everybody has the perfect solution  
>it's just hard to resist the sweet seduction<br>there ain't no trick to winning double what you bet  
>welcome to revolution roulette<p>

Years have passed since I saw a familiar face, a friend. Years, since a human had a mind of its own. Since he could love and feel. Mind is nothing more than a place to store information. The more knowledge you possess, the less surprised by the enemy will you be. Be prepared for everything. They will all try, but never see it coming.

"Agent Carmichael, are you ready?"

Sleeping away into a comfortable place. The truth that stares right in the face. No one is coming to save you Chuck. There's nothing left to be saved. So grit your teeth and see the truth that is standing in front of you.

Looking at the surprised agent in the eye as you slip a tranquillizer dart in his neck. Finally a step forward. The agent slowly drifts into darkness.

"Yes I am."

Efficiency at 100%.

Nobody will save you. It is time that human saves himself. Starting today.

Mission start.

everybody loves...


End file.
